onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Superhuman Strength
Question Wouldn't this be better suited as a category? Sigmasonic X 02:02, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :Sorry for the month delay... I didn't realise there was a discussion on this page. I don't know Sigmasonic X. Its a touch and go subject as such as its not one of the open stated powers. Perhaps you are right. One-Winged Hawk 18:41, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Another question Zeff and Don Krieg were said to have super human strength? I've only written those that were mentioned to have it (i.e. Galley-Le company person: "Tilestone get them with your super human strength"). The classification of such like is getting too vague, I'm thinking about cutting out this page or just the list of characters. Most likely the list. A few examples and a explaination is all that is needed. Same with Super-Human Speed. This isn't a technique, this is a body coniditon. One-Winged Hawk 11:15, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Conditions for being listed: What counts: *Named as SS: Miss Monday, Tilestone, Luffy, examples of named characters. *Besting a SS named character in strength: Zoro beat Miss Monday using one hand on her shoulder. *Giants + Fishmen: Not listing every member of their race though. *Demostration of power: Pick up a building and dump it on a person by this I mean... Not break a few bits of wood and have done with it. Not sending a person flying into a wall demostration of power. Hell... Lots of OP characters can do that without trying. Why Mr. 4 got removed, as far as I'm aware he wasn't named as SS. But correct me if I'm wrong with reference to where I missed it please. Why some characters should be shown *Blackbeard punched ace hard enough to cause him to spew up blood and almost broke his neck with one strike :Needs a little more, even in real life, people can do this. As I said, simply puncing people isn't enough - Nami. Thought, I admit I've see her leave more the a lump on someone's head. One-Winged Hawk 15:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *Zeff is strong enough to hurt Luffy (a rubberman and thus virtually immune to blunt attacks) with a blunt kick, he can also shatter large boulders and leave imprints on iron with his kicks :I said it before - Nami... One-Winged Hawk 15:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *Whitebeard and Shanks clashing their weapons is enough to split clouds thousands of feet above them in half :Is it a display of strength... Or Willpower? One-Winged Hawk 15:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *Garp could pick and throw a metal Ball larger than both his and Luffy's Ship put together! :Good point! One-Winged Hawk 15:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *In Asgard form, Moria could split his ship/island in two by punching it :Okay, but we'll have to note that bit. One-Winged Hawk 15:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) *Don Krieg can lift a large boat in the air with one hand with little effort Who doesn't: *Anyone who just knocked another around: Kuro, Eneru... Heck Nami does this all the time to people should we include her as Super-Strong? *Having Muscles: Why Patty is not here. *Appearing unbeatable: Moria... Eneru... Krieg. Appearing unbeatable doesn't count. Trying to clear things up here before everyone the SHs met gets named. The Yonkou, Will of D. Their getting removed until we know for sure. Same goes for Shichibukai (Moria doesn't show any signs of SS... ). To date I'd only include Mihawk and Kuma but Kuma's is just Devil Fruit power based and Mihawk for obivous reasons. For now, levae them off. One-Winged Hawk 11:38, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :General note: Its already been stated Usopp is as strong as a normal human being and that will never change due unbalancing of the SH power. The SHs are not all SS. I don't want to see any such remark again... And Robin... She isn't SS either, each of her arms has the strength of her arm, which is only as strong as a normal woman's arm. ¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk 22:10, 21 January 2008 (UTC) : Franky ... ::1. Took two large stone pillars and wielded them like nunchucks with no effort ::2. Punched Nero through the ceiling of Puffing Tom. (That's the ceiling of pure steel, al well as walls) ::3. Later breaking the side of Puffing Tom and pushing it all the way to the other side. :::Thank you, thats all I want to see! One-Winged Hawk 18:22, 23 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Can Chopper really be classified as a character with SHS ??! 01:11, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Monster Point at the very least has it. --One-Winged Hawk 08:17, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Blackbeard definitely has it I mean look at how he punched the crap out of ace. Also, Mihawk must have it.He's the world's strongest swordsman, so I say it's a safe bet that his strength is superhuman. Also, Sentoumaru has it although he's a fairly new character. Cabaji Why on earth is Cabaji on the list of people with raw super human strength? Forgive me if I'm wrong, but in all his appearances actually fighting (in the manga, not Anime fillers), he has not once shown super human strength. Subrosian 05:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :The reason's apparently he lifted Richie.Mugiwara Franky 05:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I guess I can see that, but he doesn't really display any other feats of super human strength besides that and generally doesn't seem that strong to begin with. Subrosian 07:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::If he lifted up a Sea Cow I'd take it as super strength... We don't know how much Richie weighs... So yeah, he isn't weak but I don't think its quite a sign of super strength. One-Winged Hawk 19:19, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Possible Users *I think Pacifista also posses super human strength, as they are replicas of Bartholomew Kuma, except that they do not posses the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi. However they are cyborgs, much like Franky *And what about giants?, they also posses super Human strength via race.... :Cyborgs are a condition not a race. They've entered the races template I note... But yes, cyborgs should have super human strength, since their metal parts make their muscle strength far above the average human. One-Winged Hawk 19:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Too many people This is getting ridiculous. People are getting listed just when they do something that is somewhat strong. They have to be distinctly notable for having Super-Human strength. Cabaji is just ridiculous. Shanks and Roger are speculation. And a lot of other entries are highly overblown. The Pope 04:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :It should only be "inhuman" acts of strength. Its a very vague group, it lacks the define characteristics that "super-speed" has. Lifting weights isn't a sign of super strength, lifting a building is. Thats just one example of how far you push this class. One is strong but not strong enough and the other is what we're looking for. This is the same with super speed and Brook, Sanji, Zoro, fast but not fast ENOUGH. One-Winged Hawk 19:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Tilestone and Miss Monday definately belong here as they both had their strength noted in the story. Zoro, Luffy both noted, Franky no doubts though its down to his cyborg mods. Reguarding races; Giants, Fishmen, definately I'd add the Kuja there too but theirs is trained strength not raw racial strength. One-Winged Hawk 19:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Can someone please make Drunk Samurai stop? I've tried talking to him through his talk page but he still isn't giving any reason for reverting all these. The Pope 22:39, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Well reverting definately needs to halt while this is discussed... So yeah. Give me a mo. One-Winged Hawk 23:01, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Just 11 Sanji noted the Just 11 whatitmen are "super strong" and although he downed one easily its worth nodding too. Though, its a case of strong Vs stronger here and Sanji was stronger, the fact he even bothered to mention it though makes it worth noting. One-Winged Hawk 11:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Haki Should people with Haki be considered to be superhuman? Marguerite can shoot through several trees with Haki. Breaking through trees is considered to be very powerful. Therefore, should Haki users be posted under "Techniques and Abilities"? Yatanogarasu 15:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Also, Boa Hancock can break stone, most likely to Haki. That's another consideration to categorizing Haki as Superhuman. Yatanogarasu 15:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I dunno; while the after-affects of Haki can be sometimes devastating, it's not so much Super-Human strength as it is an explosion of will; "spirit" energy, if you will, not physical. The Pope 03:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Don Kreig? I noticed that Kreig, while mentioned in the discussion, isn't on the actual article. I would think he'd qualify. He's been shown to take massive amounts of damage, stop a cannon ball with his bare hand, and lift a ship over his head with one hand. Several times during the Barate arc, it's even mentioned by the other characters that his strengh is enormous. I won't add him myself, because I don't like editing articles, but I will ask for someone else to consider doing it...Gerokeymaster 00:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :He was on the page, there was no references known when I removed him. Someone provided the refs, he got readded, now he is gone again. One-Winged Hawk 01:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Don Krieg flinging the fish head of the Baratie with one hand.Mugiwara Franky 06:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) There's even a link from his page to this one, which also mentions the stopping cannonballs and lifting the boat. It really ought to be added back. If I can get one more concensus on this, I'll just do it...Gerokeymaster 05:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :This sort of thing is a by-product of not adding references so folks can double check info quickly to see if it is or isn't worth noting something. One-Winged Hawk 16:22, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Kizaru? why the hell is kizaru here? his devil fruit alows him to kick or punch at the speed at light, its not strength. also he does possess super-human strength just not through a devil fruit as shown when he held own whitebeards bisento with no trouble.19.36, mars 7, 2010 (UTC) Feats of SuperHuman Strength In my opinion a feat of super human strength is ... 1) The Character can lift, push, drag or throw something extremely heavy 2) The Character can break or damage something as though as steel with their bare hands or legs or a weapon that relies on raw strength. 3) Seeing someone overpower a character directly in a feat of strength. Ie. arm wrestle or something like that. Pinning someone from behind or when the character is not aware that he is about to engage in a feat of SHS does not count (ref sengoku-garp. In order to pin someone you don't need to be stronger than that someone) You have to make sure that the character is not using something other than strength. Like haki. Haki does not give the user SHS. Yet it can give its user the power to break stone, as noted. However as far as we know, in a contest of pure strength, Zoro, Franky or Luffy would likely utterly annihilate any of Haki using Kuja pirates (save for Hancock, we don't know full extent of her power). 21:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : Small addition, stone breaking might be a DF power (in reference to Boa Hancock). Saibogu no Franky 02:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Vague The idea of super-human strength as an ability seems vague to me. People's stength is really more of a spectrum, and sure some people are very strong, but I don't think this qualifies an article about it. Otherwise, almost half the characters in One Piece seem to have this ability... I think this should only be considered an ability in the case where it clearly is one. Such as in the case of Miss Doublefinger, where she actually increases her own natural strength. In most cases though, a person's strength is just a person's strength and really requires no article, other than maybe an explanation that in the One Piece world, natural strength can go far beyond what it can in our world. :Its a status not an abilitity (if its not clear, it needs rewriting). Go to Super-human speed to see what I was getting at when I wrote this. It was made because some of the characters got noted to have a "super human" level of strength and I was writing a "Super human speed" note also. It can be altered, since this is a confusing article and has been some debates over this. Essentially, it can be summed up by; "is it above normal human strength, if yes, then it is". Trouble is, in the rewritings over the versions, what orginally the article was intended for may have been lost. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:01, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd like to fix this back to its orginal intent as I feel its getting towards silly. One-Winged Hawk 15:11, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yatanogarasu add a lot of people in the super human strength category recently. I revert some back to be more in line with the article. In particular being a zoan devil fruit user or a fishman leads automatically to the category I don't know if it is the real intention. So maybe there is work to do in order to harmanize the article and the category. Kdom 21:40, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Might be best to retire both super-human pages as suggested, we know by now the requirements. This is getting a bit too silly. One-Winged Hawk 21:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :If we really do something wouldn't it be better to simply remove the character's and leave the info? 21:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Up is IMO a good suggestion for feats of superhuman strength, which i wrote. I suggest we abide by it. 01:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Drake I added Drake bacause he saved Urouge from a Pacifista with only a couple of kicks. The Pacifista wasn't destroyed but he made a long flight through a wall, I remember. Forgive me if I'm wrong. --Meganoide 15:42, July 6, 2010 (UTC) As noted above, given is not a feat of super human strength. 18:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Saibogu no Franky 18:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't accept opinions by non-registered users at their first contribution. I'll wait for a serious answer. There. ... Happy now? Saibogu no Franky 19:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Please notice that a Pacifista is heavy, huge and made by steel. And the scene wasn't a gag. I thought that this would have been a prouf that he has superhuman stregth on his legs. --Meganoide 21:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC)